


Of Pie and Angels

by Burnsie_at_the_Crossroads



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunter!Cas, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, angel!dean, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnsie_at_the_Crossroads/pseuds/Burnsie_at_the_Crossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was never one to believe in angels, as a hunter he has seen too much evidence to doubt if them, or even God existed. He's surprised to find however that angels are very real indeed and that one in particular, going by the name of Dean, is probably one of the strangest things, supernatural or human, that he's ever met. A series of drabbles and misadventures in a reverse!verse world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appreciation for the Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a series of gifs sets done by the wonderful thespywhospies over on Tumblr. I highly suggest you go and check them out. Also these stories are not going to be linear but I will probably post a list of the "proper order" eventually.

Castiel watched in mild disgust as the man sitting across the booth from him greedily devoured his bacon cheeseburger.

"I would have thought that angels would have had better table manners," he said, taking a bite from his own burger, watching as sauce dribbled down Dean's chin.

"Dude, I thought by now you realized that I'm not your 'ordinary angel,'" puting emphasis on "ordinary angel". Castiel sighed. Dean did have a point; he had always been far from what Castiel would have expected angels to be like. In fact, if he remembered correctly, Dean's first words to him were something along the lines of "Hi, I'm Dean, I'm an Angel of the Lord. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women, and I'm the one that dragged your sorry ass outta Hell." His name wasn't really Dean, Castiel learned later, it was actually Vianuel, but it was too "hoity toity" for the angel (not to mention a pain to pronounce), so he went by his vessel's name of Dean.

"Hello… Earth to Cas," he blinked.

"Dude, you gotta stop zoning out on me like that."

"Why? It's not like you ever have anything thing of importance to say."

Dean gasped in mock offense. "You wound me."

Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean smirked. Before they could continue the conversation, their waitress, a rather blonde busty woman, interrupted them.

"Can I get you boys anything else?"

"There's a lot you could get me," Dean smirked again. "But right now you could get me a slice of that apple pie."

"Sure thing, sweetie."

"I don't understand your obsession with food, Dean."

"It's a thing of beauty, Cas." Dean drawled as he watched the waitress' hips sway as she left to prepare his pie slice. "Just because I don't have to eat, doesn't mean I can't enjoy it.".

The waitress returned and winked as she set the pie down in front of Dean.

"It's on the house."

"Thanks. That'll be all for now. Maybe later you might be able to get me something else?" he winked.

She giggled. "My shifts over in an hour."

Castiel watched her walk as she walked behind the counter once more. "Must you always be like that?"

"Like what, Cas?" Dean took a bite of pie, watching with amusement as Castiel got visibly more irritated.

"Must you engage in flirtatious behavior with every woman that we meet?"

"Wait a minute. Cas, you got it all wrong. I don't flirt with  _every_ woman that we meet. Just the ones that my father gifted with certain, ummmm, gifts." Dean peered back down the row at their waitress.

Castiel sighed muttering to himself. "Are you 102% sure you're an angel?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Come on let's get going, need to get gas before we find a motel."

* * *

 

Castiel pulled into the gas station and got out to fill up the Impala.

"Imma gonna go inside and have a look around," Dean said, before disappearing.

Castiel just rolled his eyes. After the Impala was filled and ready to go, Castiel wandered inside to find Dean and to get himself a Diet Coke for later as well. As Castiel stood in front of the cooler, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Dean holding a pie.

"Cas! Cas! Look it's raspberry pie!"

"Dean, you just had pie at the dinner…"

"That was apple pie. Dude, money. Buy now." Castiel sighed as Dean attempted to make big green puppy eyes at him.

"Fine, you useless freeloader. Angel my ass." He grabbed the pie from Dean walked to the front trying to ignore the boisterous laughter coming from the angel behind him.

* * *


	2. Angel of the Lord (so he says)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I don't own anything, and also once again thanks to thespywhospies on tumblr for this idea.

Castiel sat by the edge of the pond and sighed twirling the demon knife between his fingers. e looked up in the night sky. To be quite honest, he thought he'd never see the stars again. It had only been four months since he had been sent to Hell, but to Castiel, it had felt like 40 years. It was only this morning that he found himself whole, quite alive and six feet underground, in middle of nowhere Illinois. Bobby scarcely believed it was him, Gabe even less so. Though once his brother had convinced him that it wasn't him that made a deal for Castiel's soul, it begged the question who… or rather what, did. Whatever it was, it was powerful. That didn't stop them from trying to summon it, much to Bobby's exasperation. They had gathered and painted almost every sign, sigil, and marking they knew and summoned the thing… which had failed to appear.

What had it been? One hour, maybe 2 since they attempted the summoning? Castiel stood and turned back to the barn. _Maybe they should try again_ _,_ he thought. Turning his back to the lake, he began to walk up back to the barn. He heard a noise, almost like a fluttering of wings. Castiel turned and faced the pond again where a man was standing in, or rather, on the water. To Castiel, he didn't look that impressive. Though quite tall, the rest of the man was rather unassuming with his blue jeans, flannel shirt, leather jacket, and short blond hair. His eyes, however, were a different story, a particular shade of green that almost seemed to glow from somewhere within.

"Neat trick, isn't it?"

He regarded the man suspiciously. "Who are you?"

The man smirked.

"What are you?"

Hi, I'm Dean, I'm an Angel of the Lord. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women, and I'm the one that dragged your sorry ass outta Hell."

Castiel eyed him skeptically. "Pardon me if I don't believe you." He lunged forward, plunging the knife into the man's chest.

"Cas, man. That's your problem." He pulled the knife from his chest. "Ya gotta have a little faith."

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way."

Dean closed his eyes and spread his arms. Suddenly the sky grew cloudy. Thunder rumbled in the distance while lighting flashed revealed the huge dark shadows of wings across the rippling water. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the storm subsided, and the two men were once again standing under a starry sky.

"Believe me now?"

Castiel quirked an eyebrow upward. It appeared that Dean had focused a little too much on the previous display as rather than standing on the water he was instead, standing in it. "I still don't understand, why me?"

"Why you?"

"Yes I'm…" Castiel trailed off.

"You're what, Cas?"

"I'm worthless." He gritted out, looking down.

"Don't say that," came a quiet voice from beside him. Castiel looked up at Dean who almost seemed hurt. The look only lasted a moment though as he wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder.

"C'mon, get going. This apocalypse isn't gonna stop itself. Big man upstairs gave you a get out of jail free card for a reason."

He gave Castiel a slight push back towards the barn. Castiel was about to ask Dean what that reason was, but the man had disappeared.

Dean reappeared on a hill just outside a small town festival in Wisconsin. He stood for a moment watching the swirling colors and lights before turning his gaze skyward.

* * *

"Well Dad, we did it. We rescued the Righteous Man," he paused. "I just didn't think that I'd be the one to, you know, actually do it. Almost kinda feel responsible for him, ya know?" He kicked at a small pebble on the ground. "I just want to do better… than last time. I don't want to let you down." His gaze turned skyward as if almost waiting for a response. He shook his head and laughed, he should know better that there would be no response. There hadn't been one from him in a very long time. Not that it stopped him from trying anyway. He was pulled from his thoughts as the fireworks began, turning to watch as the night sky was painted with color and light.


	3. Humany Wumany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with Dean. Cas and Gabe aren't quite sure what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I do not own Supernatural, If I did there would be still pain and suffering but at least there'd be a musical episode.
> 
> Also thanks to thespywhospies who is in many ways my muse.

Castiel sighed and ran his hands through his hair. The case they had thought might have been Rugaru, which would have been easy enough, but of course Castiel's life was never that simple. Gabriel had gone ahead to scout the apartment complex in which the deaths had occurred. Castiel had gone to interview witnesses and do more research. He had just finished compiling the interviews when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bro **,**  this isn't a Rugaru."

"But the description in the paper…" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Not a Rugaru..."

"And  _how_ exactly do you know that Gabriel?"

"Because it's small, hairy, brown, kinda spider looking and shit…" There was a scuffling noise and a low growl.

"Call you back."

* * *

Castiel could honestly say he had no idea what they were dealing with, and until Gabe returned there was little that he could go on. Unfortunately, Dean wasn't much help either by gruffly telling Castiel that "it wasn't his job to keep track of the entirety of all creation". Castiel didn't press the point any further and instead turned to research for help. Eventually, after a few hours of internet browsing, (and about 10 dead ends later) he came upon the solution. Two witch clans had a long standing feud, Hatfield and McCoys **,**  if you will. Apparently it was the last straw with one of them **,**  and they cursed the other clan into these creatures, called a also appeared to be highly dangerous and rather carnivorous. They also unfortunately seemed to be rather immune to bullets but not so much to fire.

"Blowtorch it is then," Castiel muttered to himself.

By this time, Gabriel still hadn't returned, which was rather worrisome. However Castiel now had a solution (or at least he hoped) he could use go save Gabriel's behind if need be.

"Dean, we need to get going." No response.

"Dean?"

He peered around the corner and was met with a rather intense make-out session on the television screen. He turned to the couch to see Dean watching intently.

"Dean… are you watching Doctor Sexy?"

"Yes," his eyes didn't leave the screen.

"I never should have gotten you into crap television."

"Dude this isn't crap. This is gold," Dean protested.

"Whatever you say, Dean," as Castiel turned off the television.

"Hey, I was watching that."

"There are things that are of greater importance right now. We need to go save Gabe's ass… again."

"Does your brother always get himself in trouble like this?" Dean smirked.

"More or less."

* * *

The Impala pulled up to the apartment complex.

"So what's the game plan, Cas?

"Go in, find Gabriel, find the Quintaped, set it on fire and ideally kill it."

"Yeah that sounds completely fool proof," muttered Dean.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

Dean rolled his eyes as they got out of the car.

"I saw that."

"I saw that" Dean muttered mockingly under his breath.

"Let's just do this."

Ten minutes later they had cleared most of the building without any sign of Gabriel or the Quintaped. They were just starting the fourth floor when they heard a rattling noise coming from one of the hall closets. Cas signaled to Dean as he readied the blowtorch. Dean grasped the door knob, and Cas nodded and the door flung open.

"DON'T SHOOT, DON'T SHOOT, I AM NOT THE FURRY NIGHTMARE YOU ARE LOOKING FOR!" Cas lowered his blowtorch rolling his eyes.

"Guess we found Gabe."

"Observant one, aren't we bird brain?"

"Hey, I'm not a bird brain!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Dean and Gabriel stopped arguing and turned to face Castiel.

"The Quintaped is still on the loose and it's highly dangerous. We need to find it  _now_."

"Ummm Cassie I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

Gabe pointed down the hall to the place both he and Dean had been staring. At the end of it stood crouched Quintaped. It growled and took off down the hallway towards them with almost inhuman speed.

"Shit." Dean muttered under his breath shoving Gabriel back into the closet. Dean reasoned that it was probably the safest place for him right now turning quickly to face Castiel. He could only watch in horror as the thing jumped him. Dean was a half second to **o**  late as he watched the blowtorch go skidding across the floor uselessly.

"CAS!"

Dean lunged forward as Castiel struggled to hold the Quintaped back.

Dean grabbed at the Quintaped trying to pry it off before it turned on him latching to his arm.

"Son of a bitch!"

Dean reached around with his other arm to place a hand on the creature. Instinctively, Castiel ducked as a bright light engulfed the hall along with a wail from the Quintaped.

"You all right there Cas? Gabe?"

"Just peachy." Gabriel voice sounded from the closet.

Dean held out his hand to Castiel, who pondered it a moment before grasping it. Dean pulled Castiel up, only to end up standing inches away from Dean. They had talked about personal space before, something Dean didn't seem to understand, (or chose to ignore **...**  Castiel was never quite sure) and yet Castiel found himself entranced by the green eyes looking down at him. They almost seemed to glow, a gentle reminder that the man in front of him hid the being inside, a being of light and power.

Gabriel cleared his throat, causing Castiel to blink and suddenly remember where they were. He looked down at Dean's arm.

"Dean. Your arm."

"No worries," he flashed a quick smile, "I got magic mojo remember?"

He took a step and swayed slightly, Castiel held out an arm to help him but was waved off as Dean steadied himself and made for the stairs. Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen."

"Ya think? Come on Bro let's go before feathers leaves us behind."

Castiel just nodded mutely before following his brother down the stairs.

* * *

About a week had passed since the incident, and Dean being the rather stubborn non-human entity he was refused to discuss it. Castiel did note though, when Dean's sleeve was rolled up just so that he could see a bandage where Dean had been attacked. At first he thought nothing of it. He assumed that maybe Dean had gone a bit overboard when it came to smiting. However, things just kept getting stranger. Dean had before, eaten on occasion, always claiming that he wanted the full human experience. Of late though, he'd been eating more and more. Castiel could have sworn that Dean was actually getting hungry. Dean also was staying for longer periods of time now going from popping in and out on a daily basis to only doing so every week or so. Then the naps started.

Castiel had gotten a call from Bobby. There were apparently a couple of werewolves that needed taking care of down in Louisiana.

"It should be not problem Bobby, we will get down there soon as we can," he paused. "We'll be okay, it's good to be on a case that we actually know what we're dealing with," another pause, "you as well Bobby."

Castiel hung up and glanced over his laptop. Dean's sprawled out on the couch, and once again Doctor Sexy was on the TV. He shut the laptop and walked over to the couch. Castiel's head tilted to the side slightly. It appeared that Dean had dozed off.

"Dean wake-up! We have a case."

Dean stirred slightly.

"Mruph, five more minutes, Cas."

Castiel slammed the coffee table in front of him.

"DEAN, WAKE UP!"

Dean shot upright sending pillows flying and nearly falling off the bed.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Do not blaphimize, Dean." "You are supposed to be an angel," he muttered to himself as an afterthought.

"Jeez Cas, I'm an angel of the Lord, you should show me some respect."

"By letting you sleep?"

"Yes."

Castiel sighed and rubbed his temples, "I should sue God for false advertising."

Dean just stuck out his tongue as Castiel began to pack. He glanced over at Dean.

"Though really Dean, why is this happening?"

"What'd mean Cas?"

"The sleeping, eating, not being able to heal yourself…"

"Thought you wouldn't notice" the angel muttered.

Castiel sat beside Dean on the couch.

"I did."

There was a pause. Dean sighed.

"I'm being cut off from heaven, Cas."

"What do you mean Dean?"

"I'm losing my mojo," he paused grimacing slightly, "becoming human, or damn well close to it."

"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel looked down at the ground, "This is my fault isn't it?"

"No Cas, it's mine, I made my choice, I'm the one that rebelled."

"But..."

Dean placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Just make it worth my time, alright?"

"Yes Dean."

They stayed like that a moment until Dean clapped his hands together.

"Right, lets go gank us a… what did you say it was?"

"Werewolves."

"Yeah that."

Cas smiled slightly shaking his head as he followed the angel out the door.

"What am I going to do with you, Dean?" he said to no one in particular.

* * *


	4. But really, who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's still not quite sure about this 'Angel of the Lord' thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, I do not own Supernatural. If I did there'd be an episode where at least one member of team free will gets de-aged.

astiel lay on one of the hoods out in Bobby's salvage yard. It was somewhere he went often to think, even when he was younger. There was something he found calming about it. Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to wash away the events of the day.

* * *

_Castiel found himself in one of the spare rooms in Bobby's house. It had sounded as if someone was upstairs. Since Bobby was preparing the spell to dispel the witnesses and Gabe was out on call, Castiel was left to check the disturbance. He had just cleared the closet when a voice sounded behind him._

" _Hello Castiel, it's been a while."_

" _Anna." Castiel leveled his shotgun._

" _You don't seem surprised."_

" _I figured that you'd show up eventually… after everyone I've seen today, it only made sense."_

_Anna smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Castiel."_

" _No… I'm sorry Anna, I wish I had never…"_

" _Never killed me? You were just doing your duty Castiel, like you always do. You were always the good solider. Always following orders. No wonder you're God's choice."_

_In a blink of an eye, she was across the room. Castiel flinched back as Anna grabbed his gun and threw it across the room, gently placing a hand on Castiel's face_ _as she did so_ _._

" _Don't worry," she whispered, "it will be quick, painless. I'm just repaying the favor."_

_Castiel felt frozen, rooted to the spot. That is until a gunshot rang out and Anna dissipated._ _  
_

" _You tryin' to get yourself killed idjt?"_ _  
_

" _Bobby I…"_

" _Save the sob story for later, we got an apocalypse to stop."_

* * *

"Hey Cas."

Castiel jolted up to find Dean sitting next to him on the hood of the car. Castiel took a breath.

"Do you always appear like that?"

"More or less."

"And in this guise?"

"You mean am I processing somebody?"

Castiel nodded mutely. Dean paused, guiltily sighing before answering.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that I am. To be fair though, he was in a coma. So it's not like he was pulled from an apple pie life or anything."

Castiel glared. He felt he should have known that that would be the case. Angels, thus far, seemed to be much too much like demons for his liking, in more ways than one.

"Is that how you justify it then? It seems to be a weak excuse to me."

"He gave me his permission."

Castiel just glared.

"Then I take it Dean is not actually your name then?"  
"Vianuel. My name is Vianuel. Angel of Tuesday actually… anyway I guess I just thought that by taking his name, along with vocabulary and stuff that you guys might be able to relate to me a bit better. It could be easier for us to work together."

There was no response from Castiel. Dean turned to see him staring intently out into the empty field next to the salvage yard.

"Why didn't you help us today?"

"I couldn't. Besides you did fine."

"Could not or would not Dean?"

"Couldn't. Wasn't in my orders."

"I thought."

"Yeah well you thought wrong Cas."

"But you're supposed to  _help_  people, you're an angel, Dean"

Dean growled. "No, I'm a  _solider_ , Cas, and you better try your damnedest to remember that 'cuz I'm not the one that's gonna be perching on your shoulder babysitting you."

Castiel scoffed and slid off the hood of the car, turning back in the direction of Bobby's house. He was able to make it a few steps before finding himself slammed into a car.

"Do you think I'm joking? Just remember, I'm the one that pulled you out of that Hell hole and I can just as easily throw you back in got it?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, looking down at his shoes.

Dean sighed and let go of Castiel.

"Look you're not the only one fighting this, and we can't do it without you. We just need to keep Lucifer in his cage and pretty much prevent the destruction of the world."

"So the usual then…"

Dean smiled slightly, "Yeah Cas. The usual."

"Dean?"

"Yeah? Why do you keep calling me Cas?"

"Cuz I know the real Castiel, and he's a bit of a dick."

Castiel turned around to retort but Dean was already gone.

"Damn angels…"

"Something wrong, Bro?"

Castiel jumped.

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on me, Gabe."

"Aww what fun would that be?"

Castiel didn't respond. He instead stared out across the scrap yard.

"So angels, huh?"

"So it would seem."

"Halos and white fluffy wings?"

"No."

"Damn. Guess I owe Bobby ten bucks. Anyway, soups on, and after the day we had we need a real meal."

"Whatever you say, Gabe."

"Come on, gump your food's getting cold."

 


	5. A Devilishly Good Plumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas and Gabe have a moment of Domestic life. They also get a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I don't own Supernatural if I did I would make sure Dean, Charlie and Cas have an episode together.

The end of the world was neigh. Yet, for the members of team free will (as Gabriel often referred to them as) things often were surprising domestic. When they weren't on the road on the usual hunting jobs or trying to stop the Devil, they most often found themselves at Bobby's. The boys quickly fell into a routine. Castiel would take time to work on the Impala or do research. On some occasions, Gabriel would do research but more often than not, he would go into town to flirt with the owner of the town bakery, or the candy shop. It was hard to keep track some days. Dean would drop in on occasion as well. So much so Castiel had even began to teach him about the care of the car. Dean was a fast learner, in some areas more than others.

Castiel was working on the Impala's engine when there was a flutter behind him. Castiel jumped and hit his head on the hood.

"Dude, you gotta hide me."

Castiel turned rubbing his head to face a rather panicked angel.

"Dean I don't understand…"

"DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST FLY AWAY FROM YOUR MISTAKE IDJT. GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS BACK HERE."

"Shit," Dean mumbled as he dove into the back seat of Impala, seconds before Bobby stormed into the barn.

"Where is he?"

Castiel opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"And don't even think about covering for him."

Castiel pointed mutely at the back of the Impala. Bobby rolled his eyes before wrenching open the car door. There was a yelp as Dean was unceremoniously pulled out by his ankles and crumpled on the ground beside the door.

"Oowww."

"Shut up."

"I don't understand. What's going on here?" Castiel tilt his head in confusion.

"Your idjt of an angel here decided to play fix it with the sink."

"He's not/I'm not his angel" both rushed in unison. Bobby just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm going to go into town for some things for the sink. You boys think you can behave yourselves and not break anything while I'm gone?"

"Yes sir," both mumbled.

Bobby left them in silence. Castiel went back to working on the car as Dean watched him. Castiel had noticed at one point that Dean tended to watch him a lot. While Castiel was slightly unnerved by this, part of him had rather grown used to it. However, Dean lacked patience.

"Right I'm gonna go inside. I could use a beer. You want a beer Cas?"

"Dean, wait…"

However, he was too late. Dean had already disappeared in a ruffle of feathers. As much he didn't want to follow him, Bobby would probably lock him up in the panic room if Dean broke something else. He sighed, wiping his hands on a rag, before going to the house. Castiel was somewhat surprised to find that the house was intact. He was less surprised to find Dean in front of the TV with a beer.

"I would have thought you would have tried to take more advantage of being human, Dean."

"Why, you suggesting something, Cas?" Dean waggled his eyebrows, clearly amused by the flustered look on his face before rushing into the kitchen muttering something about the propensity of a certain angel. Castiel had just made it to the fridge when he froze. Something was wrong. He turned to see a unfamiliar man crouching at the sink. From what Castiel could tell, even though he was crouching, the man was absurdly tall. The man turned and looked at Castiel with jet black eyes before going back to his work under the sink. Castiel slowly backed out of the kitchen to grab the shotgun from the living room.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Dean, there's a demon in the kitchen fixing Bobby's sink."

Castiel turned to reenter the kitchen but found his way blocked by Dean. He tried to push past the angel but he might as well have tried pushing past a piece of granite.

"Wait, he's my brother. He just needs a place to crash for awhile."

Suddenly the demon appeared just behind Dean.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know it's an inconvenience, but it's just for a couple of days." He paused, "I'll even fix the sink."

What came next caught Castiel off guard. The demon was given him of all things, puppy eyes. He turned to Dean only to find him sporting a similar expression.

"Damnit, Dean, the house is not a petting zoo."

Despite his protest, their expressions held. Castiel sighed.

"Fine he can stay but you" he pointed at Dean, "are going to be the one explaining to Bobby."

Dean saluted.

"Yes, Sir."

"What's next, the Easter Bunny?" Castiel muttered under his breath.

"Nah, though I hear Persephone's a good time."

Castiel just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"First you break my sink then you let a demon into the house?"

Bobby had the shot gun pointed at Dean who was shielding the man from earlier.

"Look I can vouch for Sam. He did some stupid stuff in the past but he's paid for it."

"You believe this?" Bobby turned to Castiel, keeping the gun trained on the supernatural forces across the room. Castiel took a moment to answer.

"I trust Dean."

Bobby sighed.

"Fine then." Bobby lowered the gun only to gesture at Sam. "One wrong move and your ass is getting sent back to hell, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Dean clapped his hands together.

"Right. Who's hungry?"

"Really Dean? You've already eaten like five times today. You don't even need to eat."

"Shut up, bitch. Pie is tasty."

" Jerk." Sam made a face at Dean before following him into the kitchen Bobby behind them.

Castiel stood for a moment in confusion. He would have to ask Dean later about his brother "Sam" (though at this point he doubted that was his real name). How an angel and a demon could seemly get along so well was beyond him. Such discussions though would have to wait. There was no way Dean was getting his slice of pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always favorite, review, follow, whatever suits your fancy. Also, because I'm curious (and would love to hear from you all) what sort of scenes would you like to see in the future? (from the show or otherwise).
> 
> Finally, I have a Twitter now, Burnsie_tweets, it's not that exciting but feel free to follow me if you wish.
> 
> Once again based on thespywhospies wonderful gif sets.


	6. A Deal is struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's post not apocalypse and things are not going well for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural but if I did I'd bring back Bella as a Demon b/c I think it could be rather fun… at least for a episode.
> 
> Also go check out thespywhospies on tumblr.

Dean wasn't really sure how much time had passed since they had stopped the apocalypse. Time was relative to the angel, though normally it would seem to go by faster than this. He had lost count of the number of times he had visited Castiel since then. Though, he shouldn't stay visited so much as it was just watching. He refused to use the word creeping because he wasn't. He was just checking on Castiel's welfare. Or that's what he told himself.

Dean now stood in the backyard of suburban house. Post not apocalypse, Castiel had found his way back to a woman he had first met on a hunt, and again when a Changling plagued the neighborhood. Meg was probably the closest thing Castiel had to an apple pie life her and her daughter, Rachel. Many times he wanted to appear to Castiel, tell him he was proud of him, tell him that he missed him. He wanted his help, his support.

Since the failed apocalypse, Heaven had been a mess. Raphael and his followers wanted to start it up all over again and Dean couldn't allow for that. Especially now that Castiel finally had the life he deserved. Dean sighed as he watched Castiel be dragged across the porch to a waiting tea party that Rachel had set up for them.

"Spying on our boyfriend, are we?" remarked a distinctly British voice.

"What'd want Crowley?"

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your averting the apocalypse."

"Bull. What do you want?"

"I want to make you an offer," the demon smiled.

Dean stared pointedly "Dude, I'm an angel, I don't care if you're the King of Hell I could own your ass any day."

Crowley chuckled.

"It's rather adorable how you've taken on the vernacular. I'd go so far as to say you've almost gone native Vianuel. However, I don't believe you'll want to 'own my ass' as you so quaintly put it." The demon paused, "I know things aren't going well for you upstairs and I have a way to help you out."

"No way Crowley." Dean turned to leave.

"What if I said I could also get your brother back what he's missing, well the brother that you were closet too anyway. Finally fix your little brother. " Dean turned back.

"What'd mean?"

Crowley glanced over at Castiel who was now being crowned with a fluffy pink tiara.

"This isn't the best place to discuss business, perhaps we should go elsewhere? Leave your boyfriend to his 'apple pie life' as it where?"

Dean looked at Castiel and his stance softened slightly. He had to admit, Castiel did look happy, happier than Dean had ever seen him anyway.

Dean sighed, "Fine."

Crowley smirked and disappeared. Dean followed casting one last fleeting glance over his shoulder at the smiling Castiel. 


	7. Small but Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is asked to dogsit. Dean is unamused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural but if I did they're be more sassy angels like Gabe and Balthazar. Once again thanks goes to thespywhospies.

If there was one thing the members of Team Free Will could agree on it was that witches were a pain in the ass. Dean in particular had what could be described as a passionate hatred of them. Something about "They're always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere…" which he considered "highly sanitary." Castiel didn't like them because at times they were nearly impossible to track and blended easily with the general population. Currently, they were after a coven that had taken up residence just outside of in a more rural section of Virginia. It had been about a week, and slowly they had whittled down the members of the coven. However, this was not the only development of the week.

It seemed that one of their neighbors at the motel had taken a liking to Castiel, much to Dean and Gabriel's amusement (Sam would just sigh and roll his eyes). They would go so far as to suggest that little old Mrs. Smith, or Gertrude as she insisted Castiel call her, was harboring a small crush.

"Dude, she totally has a thing for you."

"What do you mean 'have a thing for me'", Castiel gestured the quotations, as he often did when he was frustrated.

"What he means, Bro, is that she wants you to be her cub."

"Her cub?"

"Dude, she's totally a Cougar."

"I don't see how large predatory cats have anything to do with this situation."

Gabriel and Dean looked at each other and sighed.

"How about we actually work on finding these witches instead of sitting and gossiping?" Sam muttered under his breath.

"Sounds good to me."

Half an hour later, they found a lead on the coven leader. Gabriel volunteered to go investigate, claiming he needed to get out of the room. Castiel however suspected that his motivation was more inclined to the ice cream parlor they had saw downtown. To error on the side of caution, Castiel suggested that he take either Sam or Dean with him. Sam protested on the grounds that he was busy doing research, Dean protested because well, Dean was Dean. To settle the matter, a game of rock, paper, scissors ensued. Needless to say, Dean lost.

"You know this wouldn't happen if you didn't choose the same thing all the time."

Dean just stuck out his tongue at Castiel before following him out the door. Some time after they left, there was a knock at the door. The two men looked at the door before turning to stare at each other. Quickly, Castiel strode to the door and opened it a crack.

"Hello, dear."

"Hello Mrs. Smith, is there something you needed assistance with?"

"Yes, dear. I was wondering if you could watch Pinky for awhile. I have an appointment for a perm and the poor dear is sensitive to all the chemicals."

Castiel looked down at the dog in the woman's arms, a small Yorkshire Terrier with a pink bow. He looked back up at the woman and sighed.

"I would happy to look after… Pinky for you, Mrs. Smith."

She dropped the dog into his arms. "Please dear, you really must call me Gertrude. I'll pick him up once I'm done. Might just pick you up too, dear."

She winked at Castiel before turning to leave. Castiel quickly shut and locked the door before letting Pinky down. The dog scurried across the motel floor jumping and settling into one of the chairs.

"I think I am beginning to see what Dean meant."

Sam sighed. "You really shouldn't have taken the dog, Cas."

"I know, it's probably encouraging her, but I felt it would have been rude to say no."

"That's not what I meant. Dean isn't…"

He was interrupted by the door unlocking.

"Well that was pointless."

"I thought it went well."

"Yeah only because you got ice cream out of it, didn't you?"

Dean and Gabriel entered, each holding a cone of ice cream. All of a sudden a growling sound emanated from where Pinky had been nestled. Dean shoved his ice cream at Gabriel as he slowly backed to the opposite wall.

"Cas? Sammy? What's that thing doing here?" The dog growled more. "He-elp!"

Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"What's with him and Pinky?"

Sam continued to type at the computer. Meanwhile, Dean had found his way onto the bed and Pinky had found his way to the side on the bed, still growling.

"Just ignore him, Cas, he's an embarrassment to his species."

"I'm going to kill you all. J-just yo-u wa-it."

By this time Gabriel was practically rolling on the ground with laughter. That was until his eyes met a pair of beady eyes and a low growling noise.

"Holy crap."

Gabriel leapt up onto a chair just as Pinky made a move for his ankles.

"SEE!? I told you so! That dog's probably a trained killer."

"Dean just because you had that one incident with that one poodle doesn't mean that all dogs are out to get you."

"Yeah whatever, bitch."

"I'm still going to sue God for false advertising."

Sam laughed but Dean just glared.

"Very funny, Cas."

Castiel smirked, "I thought it was hilarious."

 


	8. Welcome to the Club (We have T-shirts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will gets a new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY GUYS! Life's been rough the past weeks between senior seminar, classes in general and being sick with a virus. The good news is that the semester's over and I escaped alive and mostly sane. expect more regular updates now hopefully. Hope you all had a good holiday!

Castiel sat at the table of his crappy motel room reading the paper. It had been a few days since he and Dean had broken off from Gabriel and Sam. They all agreed that this was for the best after the nasty run-in they had had with a group of demons back in Jackson. This way if there were any still after them they'd have more chance of evading them. It seemed like a good plan at the time, that is until Castiel told Dean that he was essentially "grounded" for the time being. It was easier to hide when you didn't have an angel popping in and out every couple of hours.

He sipped his coffee absentmindedly as he wondered where Dean had gotten to. He was usually there when Castiel got up in the morning but today he wasn't. Though part of Castiel thought it was for the better. He had a feeling that Dean had a habit of watching him in his sleep. He flipped the page when one particular story caught his attention.

* * *

_Man Dies in Bizarre Incident_

_Farmville, VA_

_The body of James Owens was found late Tuesday evening by police in his home residence on 1808 South Fredericks Street. The cause of death is still as yet unknown. However, the body appears to have been mauled and partially eaten by a number of small animals, presumably cats. Owens, who was being investigated for animal cruelty, had all animals removed from the premise a week ago while he was to await trial. If anyone has any information on the death they are encouraged to call the Prince Edward County Sheriff's Department._

* * *

It was at that particular moment that Dean decided to walk through the door stuffing a long john doughnut in his mouth.

"Mupffft dnmppp priyyy."

"What was that Dean?"

"They were out of pie."

"How upsetting, truly it is a tragedy for the ages." Castiel mocked.

"Hey, don't tease, pie is probably one of dad's most important creations."

"Whatever you say Dean, but we have bigger issues at hand."

"Issues like…" Dean set the bag of bakery goods down on the table.

"No, not demons. But it could be worse." He slid the paper across to Dean.

"Son of a bitch… I thought he was supposed to be dead."

"Apparently not."

"Look, Cas, I know you got a no fly order on me but I really think I should check this out."

"You mean we should."

" No I mean, Me. If it is who we think it is I can't be putting you in danger."

Castiel was just about to argue back, but Dean had already disappeared. He rubbed his face.

"You're incorrigible, Dean."

Dean reappeared in a small park, looking around to be sure that he hadn't been seen. Something felt off about the town, there was something here, and it was way too powerful to be any sort of good news.

"Come on, where are you?" Dean muttered, closing his eyes in concentration. He scanned the town.

"Gotcha."

Dean flew quickly to where he thought the source of the power was emanating from and arrived to find himself in some sort of great hall. His angel blade dropped into his hand as he turned.

"I know you're here somewhere. No use hiding from an angel."

"An angel, you say?" the voice resonated about the hall. "Sweetie, if your reputation is anywhere close to being true, I'd call you anything but."

There was a rustle behind Dean and out of instinct he turned and lunged. His blade blocked by another. His eyes trailed up from the crossed blades to the young woman across from him. She smiled slightly, jumping back.

"Heard you were quite the fighter. Shall we test that theory?"

He lunged again, and she dodged.

"Seems you know a lot about me."

"You could say that."

They continued like that for some time, neither able to land a blow, with the sword at least. Dean had been able to connect an elbow shot knocking her off balance just enough to knock her right arm. She let out a hiss of pain clutching the cut that was now glowing a dull blue white. She quickly disappeared. Dean turned, prepared for another attack, but there was none. Instead, with a whooshing noise, flames sprang up around him. Dean let out a string of curses.

The woman jumped from her perch on the rafters landing softly in front Dean. She gestured to the fire.

"Sorry… about all of this. I just didn't particularly feel like being impaled today. And to be far it is sorta an eye-for-an-eye situation."

"But I didn't."

"Oh, not to me, but a close friend of mine."

"You mean you and the Archangel?"

"We're friends, yes. Imagine that, a lowly little seriph and an archangel. We did have a rather grand time of it."

"You know…"

"Yes I know… actually that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me? Call me crazy, but I don't even know who you are. Hell, I don't even know if I can trust you."

"I would be offended, Vianuel, but I guess I have been off the radar for awhile, give or take a century or two." She paused. "I am Halaliel." She curtsied grinning.

"Yeah that's great and all, but what the hell do you want?" His eyes scanned the room for some means of escape. Maybe if he could keep her talking long enough he could put out the flames and get back to Castiel.

"I want to join your team."

"What?"

"This angels and demons crap. I'm done with it, nothing good can come from it. Ga…. he would have wanted it, he died for the sake of humanity. I just… want to feel as if I've done something to make him proud."

Dean paused. Halaliel seemed honest enough. Though there had to be an ulterior motive, there always was when it came to his family (as much as he hated to admit it). That and how much use could she even be? They had him and Sam, and that seemed to be enough power.

"But you're not doing this for humanity?"

"No, I'm not." She said simply. "I'm doing it to revenge a dead brother and a friend. Surely you can understand that?"

Dean avoided her piercing gaze and tried not to think of Sam.

"Besides, you're going to need an angel that's not been blackballed."

"I guess that's true."

"Great! So you're not going to try to kill me now?"

"Not currently planning on it, no."

"Oh, good!" She clapped her hands together, and the flames dissipated.

"So does that mean I get to meet your human now?"

"He's not my human…"  
"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Personally I don't understand it. But whatever."

Dean just rolled his eyes as they ported back to the motel.

* * *

After Dean had left, Castiel felt like going for a bit of a run (it had been awhile anyways and he had begun to feel guilty about it). Normally he would bring clothing with him when he showered after a run, since he and Gabriel (and now he and Dean) shared a motel room. He had forgotten once and had to go out in a towel to retrieve his clothes. Needles to say he was met with a wolf whistle and much teasing on Dean's part.

However, as misfortune would have it, he forgot his pile of clothes at the foot of his bed. He was wrapping a towel around his waist, worrying what Dean would say this time when he remembered… Dean was off somewhere… somewhere not here. He peaked out the door, still no Dean. Castiel quickly made his way to his bed, and grabbed his clothes. He was just about to pick them up when he heard a flutter.

"You didn't say that he'd be naked. Well mostly naked." The voice was decidedly not Dean's. Castiel could feel himself turning bright red.

"That's 'cause I didn't know that he was." Dean replied begrudgingly voice tinged with embarrassment.

"I'm going to to go put some clothes on now."

The pair watched as Castiel hurried off into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Far as humans go sir, I must admit you have good tastes."

"Yeah… wait what? No, no… it's not like that he's, I'm…" he spluttered turning a similar shade of red that Castiel had been sporting.

"Whatever you say, sweetie. But your face says otherwise."

Dean flopped down on the bed pouting.

"I'm not your sweetie."

"No, you're Castiel's," Halaliel replied smartly, dodging the pillow Dean threw at her.

 


End file.
